Y un día llegó la felicidad
by CissaC
Summary: Una historia de amor narrada desde el punto de vista de Draco. Cómo fue su sexto curso. Cómo se enamoró. ¡Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews! ¡Terminada!
1. Capítulo uno

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso con el fin de divertirme un ratito.

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Parece que se me esta haciendo costumbre escribir fics cortos. El mas largo hasta ahora es: Que tal si? Pero mi musa inspiradora se fue y no se cuando volverá, así que pido disculpas si no actualizo. Los demas fics están todos terminados, salvo el de Draco y Harry que recién va por su tercer capitulo y espero también terminarlo pronto. _

Esta historia nació mientras tomaba sol en el patio de mi casa. La verdad es que aquí en Argentina hace bastante calor, pero también frió a la noche... por lo menos donde vivo yo. Parece que el tiempo no nos da un respiro de tranquilidad...y gracias a ello, estoy con gripe y una muy fea... me siento muy mal... pero eso no me impide seguir escribiendo.

Pero bue... me desvié del tema, sigamos con lo nuestro.

Estaba yo tirada en el césped cuando de pronto miles de ideas vinieron a mi cabeza para crear este fic al cual le tome mucho aprecio.

Será un fic de dos capítulos. El primero narrado desde el punto de vista de Draco... o eso intentare y el segundo desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Quiero que tengan consideración ya que nunca lo había hecho.

Quiero dedicar este fic a dos personas que me ayudaron mucho en los tiempos difíciles...

GoiIzarra & SweetAlly: Gracias a ustedes chicas pude crear este fic. Necesitaba la manera de agraderceles todo lo que hicieron y hacen por mi, y que mejor manera que esta. Tal vez no sea mucho pero esta hecho con mi mas profundo cariño. No se que haría sin ustedes amigas... en el poco tiempo que las conozco encontré a dos personas que son mi estabilidad, mi conciencia. Gracias a ustedes pude ver la vida de un modo diferente y ahora todo mejora día a día.  
Gracias por estar en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, gracias por estar ahí acompañándome cuando enferme y gracias por quererme por como soy.  
Te quiero mucho Prima... y a vos también Manis!  
Todo esto esta dedicado a ustedes... ¡Disfrútenlo!

Y un día llego la felicidad

Capitulo 1

P.V.D

Me miro al espejo una ultima vez, intentando encontrar alguna falla en mi atuendo. Sonrío satisfecho por como luzco. El pantalón negro se amolda perfectamente a mis piernas, haciéndolas ver mas larga, la camisa gris perla hace que mi espalda parezca mas ancha y marca mis brazos perfectamente pero sin llegar a apretarme. La capa negra sobre mis hombros se amolda perfectamente y mi pelo peinado casualmente me da un toque rebelde.

- Perfecto-.

Giro sobre mis talones y me acerco hasta mi escritorio. Sobre él todavía quedaban algunos pergaminos a los que no preste mayor importancia y en el centro se encontraba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

Mi vida dependía del contenido, pero también de mis palabras.

Intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos la tome admirándola sobre la palma de mi mano. Si todo salía bien esta noche, seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Comencé a caminar por la habitación en un mísero intento de borrar mi nerviosismo, pero me fue imposible, así que me senté sobre la cama y mi vista se dirigió a la ventana donde una luna menguante hacia su aparición.

Todo había cambiado radicalmente en mi vida y todavía me sorprendo a mi mismo aprendiendo o experimentando cosas nuevas todos los días.

A partir de mi sexto año cambie de actitud. Mi madre fue asesinada por los Mortifagos y un odio hacia ellos creció en mi interior. Comencé a entrenar bajo la atenta mirada de Severus, mi padrino y mas de una vez me felicito por mi trabajo. Él odio hacia aquellos que me arrebataron lo mas preciado de mi vida me cegó por completo y eso odio era el que me alimentaba día a día para no caer en una profunda depresión. Tenia que seguir por la memoria de ella, no importaba manchar mis manos de sangre con tal de vengar su muerte.

Otro cambio que tuve que hacer, muy a mi pesar, fue mi actitud con los demas. Empecé a alejarme de los Slytherin que eran o serian Mortifagos y emprendí el largo camino de llegar a conseguir la confianza del trío de oro.

Aun recuerdo las caras de ellos al haberles pedido entrenar junto a los demas. Aun puedo escuchar los gritos dirigidos hacia mi persona y familia, pero una mirada de cierta castaña los hizo guardar silencio. Me sorprendí mucho cuando Hermione Granger se acerco a mi y con total seguridad en su voz me dijo: "Confió en ti".

Esas palabras quedaron marcadas en mi como si de un puñal se tratase. Nunca en mi corta vida había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica me creyera y bajo las protestas de los demas miembros de la Armada, me extendió la mano que yo estreche con la misma seguridad que irradiaban sus ojos.

De ahí en adelante todo fue por así decirlo, un poco mas fácil. La compañía de la castaña me ayudaba mucho en los entrenamientos, ella siempre estaba ahí para corregirme algunos errores o darme algún consejo, que yo aceptaba gustoso.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo abriéndole mi corazón a la Gryffindor. Contándole lo horrible que fue mi infancia, bajo los efectos de los Crucio que mi padre me lanzaba como castigo a mis faltas de respeto o bromas. Le conté como me refugiaba en los brazos de mi madre, que escapaba de la habitación para calmar mi llanto. Como fueron los entrenamientos para ser un futuro Mortífago y como me revele el día en que me entere de la muerte de mi madre. Y sorprendentemente ella me contó como mi padrino la había mandado a llamar y le había pedido ayuda para que yo fuera aceptado en su grupo. Le pregunte como era posible que el profesor de pociones hiciera algo así y ella con una dulce sonrisa me contesto: _"antes que hablar con Ron o Harry prefirió hacerlo conmigo" _

A mitad de año empecé a sentir otro cambio y este me asusto a diferencia de los anteriores.

Sentía algo por Hermione Granger.

Pensé que era algo pasajero y también llegue a creer que solo era agradecimiento por todo lo que ella hacia, puesto que me pasaba horas con ella en todo el día. Pero cada vez que veía su graciosa figura acercándose a mi bajo las atentas miradas de mis compañeros y los suyos, con esa sonrisa que me enamoro y esa dulce voz que me decía sutilmente: _"Vamos Draco, se nos hace tarde, tenemos cosas que hacer,"_ no podía evitar que mi corazón palpitase a mil por hora. Simplemente no podía controlar lo que sentía por ella.

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto por mas de un mes, una fría tarde de inviernos, luego de haber terminado la tarea de pociones en la biblioteca junto a su compañía, me decidí a decir todo lo que mi corazón quería gritar hacia mucho tiempo.

Flash Back

La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio. Pocos alumnos se encontraban en el recinto para poder terminar sus deberes. La mayoría de los alumnos preferían quedarse en sus salas comunes refugiados por el calor que desprendía la chimenea.

En una mesa casi olvidada, al final de un pasillo, se encontraban dos alumnos absortos en sus propias tareas. O por lo menos uno de ellos...

Cierto rubio de Slytherin mantenía la vista fija en su pergamino pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, sus pensamientos estaban en otra persona, que casualmente se encontraba frente a él.

Levanto a penas la mirada para fijar sus ojos en el rostro concentrado de Hermione Granger. La chica tenia el entrecejo fruncido como intentando entender algo que resultaba estúpido. Memorizo cada detalle del rostro de la chica frente a él.

Los ojos color miel que poseían un brillo único, la pequeña nariz respingada, los perfectos bucles color chocolate cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Las casi imperceptibles pecas que ocupaban sus mejillas y parte de la nariz.

La amaba. No había duda de eso. Era la mujer perfecta para él. No como esas chicas que solo buscan ser la futura Señora Malfoy para poder gastar su dinero en estúpidos viajes por el mundo o ropa nueva. No. Ella era totalmente diferentes a esas mujeres. Hermione constaba con una belleza única para él, su inteligencia la hacia muy madura y era con la única persona de su edad con la que había podido mantener una conversación decente. El cariño que le tenia a las demas personas, su bondad, su carisma... en fin, todo en ella la hacia la mujer perfecta.

- ¿Pasa algo Draco?-.

Él chico sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y presto atención a la mirada intrigante que tenia Hermione.

- Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado-. Fingió un bostezo para intentar justificarse.

- La verdad es que yo también estoy cansada-. Suspiro ella dejando la pluma en la mesa. –Mejor seguimos mañana.

Asintió sin saber que responderle. Con desgano comenzó a guardar sus útiles en la mochila, al igual que la castaña. Intento retrasar un poco mas el momento en el que diría todo, pero se golpeo mentalmente al darse cuenta de que estaba aterrado.

"_Los Malfoy no temen a nada_". Se dijo a si mismo.

- Hermione-. Llamo con cautela. Ella lo miro a la cara incitando a que continuase lo que tenia que decir. – Tengo algo para decirte...

- Tu dirás-. Respondió ella sin poder evitar ruborizarse por la intensa mirada del Slytherin.

Era ahora o nunca. Intento recordar lo que tenia preparado para decir pero su cabeza había perdido todo tipo de información guardada. Siguió mirando a la Gryffindor sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto preocupada por la actitud de su amigo...

- Es que no se...- Murmuro él mas para si que para ella. Pero Hermione lo había escuchado perfectamente ya que la biblioteca esta en completo silencio. Draco vio como se acercaba con paso calmado y se puso aun mas nervioso. - ¿Te molesta si lo que tenia que decirte lo hago de otra manera?

Hermione lo miro a los ojos intentando encontrar la razón por la que el chico estaba así, pero solo vio algo de desesperación y solo pudo asentir, intrigada por lo que el chico necesitaba decir o demostrar... Antes de poder decir algo, Draco había acercado su rostro al de ella y la besaba con una ternura indescriptible.

La castaña abrió los ojos con asombro sin poder creer lo que el chico estaba haciendo, pero volviendo a la realidad, correspondió el beso que tanto tiempo había esperado. Por otro lado, Draco estaba que saltaba de la alegría. Le estaba correspondiendo, todo había salido como el quería. Pero ¿y si ella pensaba que solo era un beso y nada mas?. Tenia que hablar, tendría que sacar valor de quien sabe donde y enfrentar la situación.  
Se separo lentamente de ella, sintiendo todavía el dulce sabor de la boca de su amada. Vio los ojos cerrados y las mejillas apenas coloreadas de un color rojo. _"No puede ser tan hermosa" _

- Hermione-. Susurro suavemente. Sus ojos se encontraron y solo pudo decirle lo que tanto había anhelado. – Te amo con toda mi alma.

Fin del Flash Back

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de Hermione. Había abierto los ojos de una manera descomunal y había balbuceado algunas frases sin sentido. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la había vuelto a besar con todo el amor que mi corazón podía sentir en ese momento.

Y solo había escuchado unas simples palabras por parte de ella que hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara.

_"También te amo Draco"_

Nuestra relación fue aceptada muy a pesar de sus amigos que ya habían empezado a entender que no era una trampa que yo estuviera con ellos. Y ni me importaba lo que pensaran los demas. Solo podía pensar en hacer feliz a la mujer que me había robado el corazón con sus dulces sonrisas.

Paseábamos por las noches, solo acompañados por la luna y las estrellas. Pasábamos horas en la sala de los menesteres contándonos anécdotas de nuestra infancia o solo en silencios que eran rotos por las cariñosas palabras que me decía al oído.

Pero todo cambio a finales de ese año.

La guerra se había desatado con un atentado que hubo en el Ministerio de Magia. Nadie pudo defenderse de ese cruel acto que Voldemort había planeado. Muchas personas murieron esa noche y aun recuerdo la cara de Potter al ser informado.

Su amiga había intentado tranquilizarlo por todos los medios pero fue imposible, hasta yo intente hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero algo en la mirada del Gryffindor me hizo comprenderlo.

Venganza.

Solo quería vengarse de las muertes de sus seres queridos y yo no pude mas que seguirlo fuera del gran comedor, bajo las protestas de los profesores, alumnos y Director del colegio.

Habíamos salido de los limites del Castillo y nos habíamos aparecido en el Londres Muggle. Con paso firme y decidido llegamos al Ministerio. El lugar estaba lleno de Mortifagos, Dementores, Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

Nos extrañamos cuando los Mortifagos se abrían paso entre nosotros, pero enseguida habíamos entendido.

Nuestra guerra no era esa.

Llegamos a la sala donde estaba el ya muy conocido velo y supe que a Harry no se le hizo fácil volver a ese lugar. Pero también vi ese mismo brillo que en Hogwarts. Había decisión en su mirada.

El Lord estaba frente al velo y a su lado una persona que no reconocía, pero cuando lo hice, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Lucius Malfoy tenia la mirada mas fría que nunca jamás había visto.

Ninguno cruzo palabra con otro. Todo estaba en un silencio que aturdía y sin previo aviso, los hechizos empezaron a volar por toda la sala.

Enfrente a mi padre conciente de que él era el culpable de la muerte de mi madre. Él era el asesino, no pregunten como lo supe, solo se que su mirada me decía mas que mil palabras.

Luchamos por horas que fueron interminables, mis hechizos se confundían con los de Harry. Todo era un caos en el lugar. Estaba malherido al igual que él moreno. Mi padre apenas se podía mantener en pie y el Señor Oscuro tenia rastros de hechizos por todo el cuerpo. Y entonces, cuando parecía que al fin estábamos derrotados, Harry Potter aprovechó el descuido del Lord y lo mato sin piedad, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, contento de que por fin todo había terminado.

Mi padre segado por el odio le lanzo un crucio y esa fue la única oportunidad que tenia para deshacerme de él y poder vengar la muerte de mi madre.

Despertamos semanas mas tarde en la enfermería del colegio. A mi lado, Hermione dormía con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Me acuerdo de haber acariciado su pelo y como ella al instante había despertado. Las lagrimas no se habían hecho esperar y entre sollozos ahogados me había dicho que fui un tonto, que me amaba, que había tenido mucho miedo.

Yo solo la bese y haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenia tire de ella para acostarla a mi lado y juntos habíamos dormido tranquilamente. Seguros de que ya nada malo podía suceder.

Al moreno y a mi nos había costado mucho recuperarnos, ya que nuestra magia estaba a niveles muy altos y no pudimos salir de la enfermería hasta pasado 5 días mas.

Aun ahora, cuando veo al moreno, no puedo evitar sentir compasión por él. Todo había terminado ya, pero la batalla era algo que ninguno de los dos quería recordar.

Estaba extraño, casi no hablaba, siempre pedía estar solo, alegando que estaba cansado. Pero todo problema tiene una solución... bueno casi todos los problemas...

Y el del moreno se resolvió rápidamente, gracias a la intervención de cierta Slytherin que justamente entraba por la puerta de la habitación. 

- ¿Estas listo Draco?-.

- Claro Pansy, vamos-. Me puse en pie, guarde la caja dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi capa y me mire al espejo por ultima vez.

- No te preocupes-. Susurro ella con ternura. – Todo ira bien.

- Lo dices por que a ti no te toca hacerlo-. Respondí frustrado. – Potter fue el que te lo pidió, no tuviste mas que decir: Si acepto!.

- Ja ja ja-. La risa detonaba puro sarcasmo. –Disculpa que no me ría mas.

- Vamos Dama-. Le dije cortando la conversación que de seguro no llegaría a ningún lado. – Potter te espera y a mi me espera la muerte.

- No seas tan dramático-. Dijo exasperada Pansy caminando hacia la salida de la sala común de Slytherin conmigo a su lado. – Todo ira bien.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?-. Pregunte sin entender el por que de su actitud.

- Cosas de mujeres-. Respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tan estúpida respuesta. Cuando Pansy quería, podía sacar fácilmente de las casillas a las personas. La seguí hasta el gran comedor, compadeciéndome de Potter por haberse enamorado de la Slytherin.

Pero tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Como cierta castaña que me esperaba al costado de la puerta del Comedor.

_Continuara... _

Por fin termine!!. Bueno ahora solo queda esperar para ver si me dejan Reviews!. Y agradecería mucho que lo hicieran ya que me dan muchos ánimos para seguir.

Antes que nada, me gustaría que visiten la siguiente pagina que hemos creado con GoiIzarra y SweetAlly.

http:groups.msn. com/legilimancia (todo junto)

El grupo esta dedicado a Harry Potter en general, podrán encontrar de todo y si no encuentran algo ahí, pues me dicen y con las chicas lo creamos...

Besos a todos y espero sus comentarios...

Mariet Malfoy

"El que tiene una certeza solo sabe equivocarse"


	2. Capítulo dos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso con el fin de divertirme un ratito.**

_**Llegamos al segundo y ultimo capitulo de este fic. La verdad es que este capitulo me pareció mucho mas fácil de narrar, ya que como les había dicho va a estar narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Tal vez por que ella sea mujer... pero bue, la cosas es que me costo menos. En realidad va a ver un poco de diferencia, ya que en algunos momentos no todo serán los pensamientos de Hermione, igualmente pondré el aviso de cuando si o cuando no.** _

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me dieron mucha ilusión y muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**La respuesta de los Reviews están al final.  
**  
Capitulo 2

La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba en silencio. Casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, preparándose para la fiesta de fin de curso. Todos estaban muy alegres, ya que por fin eran magos graduados en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico. Pero la tristeza también era notable, ya que no era nada fácil dejar atrás el lugar que había sido su hogar por siete años.

En uno de los sillones de la sala, frente a la chimenea, se encontraba el ya conocido trío de oro. Juntos, en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que otorgaba el crepitar de las llamas.

- Iré a prepararme-.

- Claro Ron, subiré en unos momentos-. Respondió el salvador del mundo mágico.

Arrastrando los pies, el pelirrojo subió por las escaleras, directo a su habitación, dejando así a Hermione y a Harry de nuevo en silencio.

Luego de unos momentos, el chico se recostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la castaña, que enseguida comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su amigo.

¿Parece mentira no-. Pregunto en un susurro. Hermione asintió si dejar de acariciarlo. – Si te soy sincero, pensé que no llegaría a terminar el colegio.

- Pero lo hiciste-. Dedico una mirada llena de cariño al chico que le respondió con una sonrisa. – Y eso es lo que realmente importa.

- Comenzaras a trabajar ni bien salgas de aquí?

- Creo que no-. Respondió ella en un suspiro. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que haría después de dejar Hogwarts y fue una de las decisiones mas difíciles que había tomado. – Me organizare un poco, descansare y luego veremos. ¿Tu?

- Me quedare un tiempo con Remus ya que me ayudara en decidir cual será la mejor carrera que puedo seguir.

- Me parece bien.- Revolvió un poco el cabello del chico y continuo. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y Ron. Ambos tienen notas muy altas.

- Todo gracias a tu ayuda.

- Oh, basta-. La castaña no pudo impedir sonrojarse por el comentario. –Mejor ve a cambiarte.

- Si mami-. Contesto Harry poniendo voz de niño bueno. ¿ Podríamos encontrarnos aquí a las ocho treinta?

- Claro. Pero... ¿para que-. Pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

- Sorpresa-. Respondió el moreno con voz misteriosa.

La castaña lo vio subir y perderse por las escaleras. Viendo que faltaba poco para la hora fijada, se dirigió a su cuarto para prepararse.

P.V.H

Ni bien entre en el dormitorio note que las chicas se estaban preparando. Lavander y Pavarti corriendo por la habitación, yendo de aquí para all� con maquillaje en sus manos o con algún accesorio para sus túnicas.

- Tranquilas-. Dije en voz alta para que ellas se tranquilizaran.

- Es que falta tan poco-. Me respondió Pavarti saliendo del baño con un cepillo para el pelo.

- Falta una hora.-. Razone yo dirigiéndome hasta mi cama donde mi túnica color plata reposaba.

- Es muy bonita-. Lavander se acerco un poco mas y pude ver como repasaba cada detalle de mi atuendo.

- Gracias-. Le conteste enviándole una sonrisa sincera.

Tome la túnica y algunos accesorios mas y con paso calmado entre al baño. Deje todo en un muble que había cerca de la bañera y me dispuse a tomar un baño de burbujas. Necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Una vez que estuve adentro, sentí como todos mis músculos se relajaban.

Todavía no puedo creer que el curso se haya terminado. Pareciera que fue solo ayer cuando entre por primera vez al gran castillo que es Hogwarts.

Y también me sorprende mucho el cambio que he dado.

Cuando la guerra estaba comenzando, tuve que entrenar mas duro que antes. A penas y me quedaban horas para poder descansar. Entre los estudios, los entrenamientos, el ser Premio Anual y Prefecta. Era algo que me cansaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me hacia feliz.

Muchos sucesos hubo en mi sexto año, pero uno de los mas importantes fue el favor que me había pedido Severus Snape.

Por medio de Pansy Parkinson, me había mandado a llamar a su despacho. No entendí que era lo que quería el hombre, pero igualmente fui. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me pidió ayuda para que Draco Malfoy entrara en la Armada.

Recuerdo haberme quedado callada, rígida en mi lugar sin saber que decir. En algún momento había pensado que era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero cuando vi la decisión en los ojos negros de mi profesor no pude mas que asentir, aunque no muy convencida. Viendo eso, Snape relato lo que había pasado con la madre del rubio y yo no pude mas que sentir una punzada en el corazón. Solo me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿ Como pudieron hacer eso?. A la esposa de Lucius Malfoy, conocido por ser la mano derecha de su Señor. Pero a pesar de que tenia miles de preguntas que hacer, solo asentí para luego retirarme del lugar, ideando algún plan para que los chicos entendieran por que Draco Malfoy, enemigo numero uno de ellos, tenia que unirse a nosotros.

Obviamente que hubo gritos en la sala de los menesteres cuando el Slytherin apareció sin decir nada a nadie y yo viendo que en cualquier momento las maldiciones empezarían a volar por ahí, silencie a todos con una mirada y bajo los desorbitados ojos de todos me acerque y extendiéndole la mano le dije: "Confió en ti"

De ahí en mas, las cosas se complicaron, Ron y Harry no pudieron entender el por que de lo que hice y yo haciendo oídos sordos, me empecé a acercar al rubio que se aferró a mi inmediatamente.

Paso el tiempo y no podía evitar sorprenderme por la forma de ser de Draco. No se comparaba por como era antes. Era un chico muy atento, divertido, cariñoso a pesar de que nunca pudo alejar los comentarios sarcásticos y su ironía.

La sorpresa se reflejaba en mi rostro el día en que el comenzó a contarme cosas de su infancia y a cada palabra no podía evitar sentirme mal por el chico. Había sufrido horrores por culpa de su padre pero también me di cuenta de cuan unido era con su madre. Y yo le conté como el profesor de pociones me había mandado a llamar para pedirme ayuda. La cara de Draco era todo un acertijo. No entendía nada y con voz suave le explique por que no había llamado a Ron o a Harry.

Empecé a asustarme cuando mis sentimientos por el chico cambiaron. Me reprendía mentalmente siempre por quedarme mirándolo por varios minutos. Pero era inevitable. Sentía algo por Draco Malfoy y no sabia como comportarme.

Su intensa mirada hacia que mis piernas me fallaran. Sus roces con mi cuerpo encendían un oscuro deseo en mi interior. Sus palabras cariñosas derretían mi corazón.

Cuando pensaba que no aguantaría mas, una tarde en la biblioteca me beso. Lo primero que había hecho fue abrir mis ojos al máximo sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando pero rápidamente correspondí el beso que tanto había ansiado.

Y cuando no separamos, solo me había dicho que me amaba con toda su alma. Respondí de la misma manera. Ya nada nos separaba.

Las caras de los chicos habían pasado por miles de colores. Se habían hecho la idea de que éramos amigos pero venir de pronto y decirles eso. Digamos que estuvieron un buen rato sentados en un sillón de la sala en silencio. Yo desesperándome pedí que me dijeran algo y para mi sorpresa lo aceptaron, no de buena gana, pero lo hicieron.

La guerra.

No quiero volver a sentir el dolor que sentí cuando Draco y Harry se habían ido al ministerio. Intentamos de todas las maneras posibles para frenarlos, pero fue imposible. Ambos tenían sed de venganza y aunque tenia mucho miedo de perderlos a ambos, tuve que dejar que se fueran. Los entendí, a pesar de todo, los entendía; y es algo que me agradecieron cuando volvieron.

Ver a dos de las personas mas importantes de mi vida sanos y salvo hizo que mis ojos se anegaran con las lagrimas. Había corrido todo el comedor y bajo las miradas de todos los había abrazado con todas mis fuerzas.

Les hice compañía todo el tiempo, llevándoles los apuntes para que no perdieran ninguna clase y ellos con pesar tuvieron que estudiar. ¿Se pensaban que los iba a dejar sin repasar todo?... LOCOS!

Y ahora, me estoy preparando para lo que será mi ultima noche en Hogwarts. Mañana partiré con Draco para mi casa, donde nos quedaremos por un tiempo. Me costo mucho convencerlo, pero le dije que seria lo mejor ya que el ministerio tenia que revisar su casa para sacar los artefactos de magia oscura que Lucius tenia guardados.

Salí de la bañera y seque todo mi cuerpo. Tome mi ropa y empecé a vestirme con tranquilidad. Aun quedaban algunos minutos. La túnica plateada era muy delicada. Se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cintura y tenia una caída libre. No mucho escote ya que no me gustaba mostrar mucho. Me puse una cadena de oro blanco que tenia como dije una lagrima hecha de zafiro. Draco me la había regalado por nuestro aniversario y me la coloque. Por ultimo, maquille mi rostro de forma sencilla; delinee mis ojos y me puse rimel, brillo en los labios y un poco de rubor.

Me mire al espejo y sonreí. Ojala a Draco le gustara.

Cuando salí del baño, las chicas aun estaban arreglándose. Aunque ambas, por lo menos, estaban cambiadas.

- Estas hermosa Hermione-. Me dijo Pavarti mirándome a través del espejo.

- Tiene muchas razón-. Secundo Lavander mientras terminaba de alisar su túnica.

- Gracias-. Respondí con una sonrisa. ¿Me podrías ayudar con mi cabello-. Pregunte a Lavander.

- Claro-. Se puse en pie y me hizo sentar en la silla en la que momentos antes estaba Pavarti.

A pesar de que mi pelo dejo de ser enmarañado, aun tenia problemas para dominarlo. Menos mal que Lavander era buena con ese tema.

Luego de 15 minutos, vi como mi amiga terminaba su trabajo. Tenia un rodete no muy ajustado y dejo algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaran mi rostro.

- Muchas gracias-. Dije levantándome.

- Draco sufrirá un ataque al corazón con solo verte-. La voz de Pavarti llego desde la puerta del baño desde donde me observaba.

- No digas tonterías-. Ambas chicas se alzaron de hombros. – Ya es hora de irme. Tengo que encontrarme con Ron y Harry.

- Esta bien. Nos veremos en un rato.

- Adiós-. Dije saliendo de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras, intentando no pisar mi túnica. Abajo ya me esperaban Ron y Harry. El primero tenia un hermoso traje azul oscuro, mientras que el de Harry era verde botella. Al verme me sonrieron y yo respondí de la misma manera.

- Parece que Malfoy tendrá que tener cuidado-. Fue lo primero que dijo mi pelirrojo amigo.

- Y mucho-. Siguió Harry mirando mi atuendo.

- Chicos-. Dije exasperada. Ellos rieron libremente. – Basta!

- No te enojes Hermione-. Se disculpo Ron guiñándome un ojo.

- Mejor vamos, tenemos algo que hacer-. Corto Harry viendo que iban a seguir discutiendo.

Salimos de la sala común en completo silencio y caminamos por los pasillos del colegio. No había mucha gente, solo algunas parejas que se encontraban hablando cerca del Gran Comedor que es donde se haría la fiesta. Seguí a Harry y a Ron fuera del castillo. Vi como nos acercábamos al Sauce Boxeador y fruncí en entrecejo.

¿Qué hacemos aquí-. Pregunte sin entender.

- Dejaremos nuestra firma-. Respondió el moreno apuntando con la varita al sauce pronuncio. – _Immobilus_.

Vi como el sauce boxeador se quedaba quieto y seguí a los chicos cuando estos se empezaron a acercar.

F.P.V.H

- Hoy es nuestra ultima noche en Hogwarts-. Comenzó Harry mirando a sus amigos. –Dejaremos atrás siete años llenos de aventuras y por eso quiero que antes de que todo termine dejemos una firma aquí, en este lugar. Quiero hacer una promesa.- Hermione y Ron los miraron atentos. – Prometamos nunca olvidar todo esto, prometamos volver y ser amigos para siempre.

- Lo prometo-. Dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Harry con la suya y sonriendo.

- Lo prometo-. Ron también unió sus manos y sonrió a sus amigos.

La luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de esta promesa que los tres estaban dispuestos a cumplir. Harry tomo la navaja de Sirius y con cuidado puso el nombre de Ron en el árbol. Se la paso a su amigo y este puso el nombre de Hermione y ella el nombre de Harry.

Sacaron sus varitas y con un simple hechizo (N/A: Que no tengo idea si existe y que no importa mucho que digamos) terminaron la firma.

En ella se podía leer:

_Ronald Weasley-Hermione Granger-Harry Potter. _

El trío dorado de Hogwarts.

Se abrazaron con cariño entre los tres y sin decir una palabra, volvieron al castillo luego de sacar el hechizo al sauce que inmediatamente sacudió sus ramas intentando golpear a aquellos que lo trataron de esa manera.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Comedor ya había bastante gente. Los chicos se fueron a hablar con unos chicos de sexto año y Hermione se quedo apartada en uno de los costados de la puerta.

Sus pensamientos estaban puestos en cierto rubio. Tenia muchas ganas de verlo, bailar, reír, y besarlo con ternura.

Como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, vio como el mencionado venia caminando por el pasillo junto a Pansy Parkinson. Sus miradas se encontraron y Draco sonrió con alegría al ver a su novia tan hermosa. Ella por su parte se había quedado con la boca abierta.

"_Hermoso_" Fue su único pensamiento antes de que el chico la besara con pasión. Ella le correspondió de igual manera, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

- Estas preciosa-. Le dijo el rubio ni bien se separaron.

- Y tu como un príncipe-. Halago ella con una sonrisa.

- A pesar de todo lo que paso, sigo siendo el Príncipe de Slytherin-. Draco inflo el pecho con orgullo, dándose aires de grandeza.

- Baja del pedestal-. Susurro ella con voz sensual. – Y entremos.

Draco ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomo con gusto. Pronto se les unió Harry y Pansy y Ron y Luna, que era la pareja del pelirrojo desde hacia unos meses.

El comedor estaba iluminado por cientos de esferas que estaba ubicadas por todo el lugar, dándole un toque mágico. Había mesas para cuatro o seis personas ubicadas alrededor de lo que seria la pista de baile. La mesa de profesores había sido retirada y en su lugar había un pequeño escenario.

Los chicos se dirigieron a una mesa para seis y tomaron asiento. El lugar se lleno rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya nadie faltaba. Guardaron silencio al ver como Dumbledore se subía al escenario y se paraba mirándolos a todos.

- Buenas noches a todos-. Comenzó con voz un poco triste. – Hoy es un día muy especial para todos nosotros. Alegre para algunos y tristes para otros.  
Quiero darles las gracias a todos los alumnos que se gradúan, por hacer del colegio un lugar mejor. Ninguno de nosotros olvidaremos lo que hicieron por este lugar-. Se detuvo para mirar al trío de oro que sonrió en respuesta. – Las despedidas son muy tristes, pero que quede claro que este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Esperamos poder verlos a todos pronto y que tengan mucha suerte en su nueva vida como magos adultos.

El lugar irrumpió en aplausos. El discurso había sido corto pero a la vez emotivo. Y como bien había dicho Dumbledore, no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Se volverían a ver y recordarían viejos tiempos.

La cena paso tranquilamente, muchas chicos recordaban viejos tiempos, contándose anécdotas de cuando empezaron su primer curso. Seria muy difícil dejar ese lugar, pero sabían que las puertas siempre estarían abiertas para ellos. Volverían a su segundo hogar.

Luego de la entrega de diplomas, donde se destaco a Hermione, Draco, Harry y Ron, por sus buenas notas y valentía, la pista de baile se abrió mientras que una música suave se escuchaba.

¿Bailamos-. Pregunto Draco extendiendo su mano a la castaña. Ella lo acepto gustosa y caminaron hasta el centro de la pista. Perdiéndose entre la gente.

Hermione paso sus brazos por el cuello y él la atrajo mas hacia si mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la chica.

Draco estaba muy nervioso, todavía tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia por donde empezar. En cambio la castaña estaba tranquila, sin saber lo que vendría.

Bailaron otra canción lenta y cuando Draco no pudo soportar mas la voz de su conciencia que le decía que la haga, se separo un poco de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

¿Pasa algo-. Pregunto ella al ver que no decía nada.

- Nada malo-. Respondió inmediatamente. – Creo...

¿Qué-.

- Hermione-. Empezó Draco con voz insegura. – Quería preguntarte algo muy importante.

¿Y que es-. Pregunto a borde de la desesperación. Tenia mucho intriga.

- Bueno... tu... y yo, nosotros-. Tartamudeo Draco haciendo que la chica sonriera. – No es fácil-. Replico con voz dura. Ella se controlo de inmediato y se puso seria. – Quería saber si...

¿Si?

- Si te gustaría... si aceptas... claro que entenderé si no quieres...

- Draco dilo de una vez!

¿Quieres casarte conmigo-. Pregunto sacando la cajita que tenia en su bolsillo. La abrió y para la sorpresa de Hermione dentro había un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante que destellaba gracias a las luz de las esferas.

Se quedo callada admirando el objeto. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que había estado soñando se estaba cumpliendo en esos precisos momentos y ella calladita la boca.

- Draco... esto...

- Ya veo...- Murmuro él creyendo entender que Hermione no quería casarse con él.

La chica lo miro y vio tristeza en sus ojos, antes de que el chico dijera algo ella ya lo estaba besando, demostrando así su respuesta.

¿Es un si-. Pregunto todavía inseguro.

- Es un si-. Respondió ella mientras que se secaba algunas lagrimas.

Se volvieron a besar dulcemente, guardando en sus corazones uno de los momentos mas mágicos que vivieron.

Una nueva vida estaba por venir. Llena de felicidad y amor, lejos del terror y las muertes. Nada podía arruinar la felicidad de los chicos, no cuando se tenían uno al otro. Siempre juntos. Siempre unidos.

Y a pesar del sufrimiento que pasaron en años anteriores se dieron cuenta de que la felicidad siempre llega.

- Te amo Hermione-.

- Te amo Draco-.

Fin  


**DIOS MÍO!. No puedo creer que termine. Pensé que me iba a costar menos pero en realidad me costo un poco. Lo que pasa es que la inspiración iba y venia... no se quedaba quieta... jaja.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic cortito que esta hecho, con todo mi corazón, para dos personas especiales: GoiIzarray SweetAlly. Obviamente que también para ustedes por haberme apoyado en esta aventura... aventura?... que mal estoy... disculpen, lo que pasa es que tengo fiebre y no se lo que escribo y pienso...**

_**Espero sus comentarios y ya nos veremos pronto... No se olviden de visitar la pagina que les comente.** _

**PD: Si quieren que esta historia siga, no estaría mal hacer otro capitulo, no muy largo... si lo desean me lo dicen en un review o pueden mandar un mail a: talyceles hotmail. com Besos**

halenevil: Gracias por tu Review... la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en este capi... Besos y otra vez gracias...

Algida: Bueno... gracias por tu elogio... y gracias por el review.. besos

Thwarted Moony: Bueno tienes que entender que en algun momento iba a terminar el capi. Espero que este tan bien te guste... gracias por el review... besos

paula-malfoy: Tarde mucho?. Espero que no... jaja gracias! Besos

DamaDelInfierno: Bueno aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo... y seguro que tenes la ligera idea de lo que va a pasar... jajaja. Besos

Kazumi-Potter: Gracias por el Review. Es verdad, Malfoy y Hermione hacen una pareja muy linda, no se por que pero no cambiaria esta pareja por nada. Creo que ambos tienen cosas en comun aunque ellos en los libros de JK no se den cuenta o nadie se de cuenta... pero bue, asi es la vida. Por lo menos los que escribimos fics podemos hacer con estos personajes lo que queramos.. siempre y cuando digamos que no son nuestros. Gracias por los elogios, me hiciste poner colorada y eso es muy raro en mi. Besos!

Goi Izarra: Llorar?. Bueno, supongo que cuando lo haga me voy a poner tan feliz como te pusiste vos por lo de Pansy. Esta bien lo admito, la niña es maja... (esa palabra me la pegaste vos) y ya no puedo decir que no me gsuta por que me encanta. Solo fue suerte de que me gustara, asi que no te hagas la importante primis... (mentira cochina) ejem... como te decia. Bueno, este capi tambien esta dedicado para vos y para cierta persona que me iba a dejar un review pero parece que se olvido... Te mando muchos besos primis y espero que te guste este capi y los siguientes que vendran en "Union" (me encanta el titulo que elegiste).Cuidate y yo tambien te quiero mcuho!

sweet-ally:si no me dejas un review digno de leer te voy a matar.. asi que el sueño es mas importante que tu hermana?.Quedamos asi... yo tambien te quieronena. Pero a pesar de que no me dijiste nada de este fic que es especialmente para vos y nuestra primis yo te lo dedico!

**Bueno, ya termine, espero que me digan si quieren un capi mas de como seria el futuro de ellos. **

Mariet Malfoy

**"Si amar es un delito, que me encierren de por vida"**


End file.
